Ghostly Fun
by KyoyaKun
Summary: 5 CH Johnkat Halloween based story. Summary: When John throws a party at a mansion, the lights go out scaring Karkat closer to John. Will there be more than just a 'bump' in the night? Mainly John x Karkat with other pairings such as Sollux/Eridan, etc.
1. Chapter 1

This is Ghostly Fun, and hope you enjoy!

RATED T, M FOR LATER CHAPTERS.

Summary: John drags Karkat to a Halloween party, when the lights go out on their party; it only brings Karkat closer to John. Will there be more than a bump in a night?

Pairings: John x Karkat, Sollux x Dave one sided, possible Edrian x Sollux, one sided Nepeta x Karkat, Vriska x Tezeri, past Tezeri x Karkat

Kyoya: Nepeta!

Nepeta: This is going to be purrfect!- wait until John finds out what Karkitty's costume is and why hes in the-...

Kyoya: SHHHHHH!

Kyoya & Nepeta: Well without further ado! Here is Chapter one!

CHAPTER ONE: The Plans

" KarKat! Come on! It will be fun! It's different here on Earth from what you were told, plus Gamz and the others are going too!" John followed Karkat to his room only to stop with a door to his face, again.

"FUCK YOU EGBERT, I SAID I'M NOT GOING!" Shouted said troll throwing a pillow at the door afterwards. It wasn't that he didn't want to go because he hated Halloween, as the humans called it. It was that he hated the thought of all those monsters that lurk in night. He watched a horror movie with Gamzee once, the troll loved it… but poor Karkat was scared shitless… He preferred his sappy romance movies. _'Not that anyone should EVER KNOW.'_ He thought while hugging a pillow to himself.

-Flashback-

_"Hey motherfucking best friend, got these sweet movies, wanna watch? They called Halloween, and the other is Wolf Man." Without a reply from the other, he flopped down on the couch and played the movie that he quickly shoved in the DVD player. Karkat made some popcorn and brought some Faygo for his friend._

_It was near the middle of the Wolf Man that Karkat started to get fidgety, mainly when he failed to shove a handful of popcorn in his mouth. "Here's the best part." Gamzee leaned in as the werewolf attacked someone ripping the arms off and blood splattering with a horrendous howl. "FUCK!" The popcorn bowl flew into the air knocking the Faygo from Gamzee when it came crashing down. Both ended up covered in popcorn and orange Faygo. Gamzee had horror plastered on his face, not by the movie but by the sight of his beloved Faygo on the ground... As for Karkat, he didn't come out from under the sofa for hours. Gamzee had to call for Vriska to scare him out, which didn't help with his "fear of monsters."_

-End of flashback-

Karkat was jolted from his flashback when John piped up again. "Karkat! Are you there? We are going costume shopping with Vriska, Gamzee, Tavros, Dave, Nepeta, and Terezi in a few! Get ready like it or not!" Karkat waited for the footsteps to fade away before scrambling for his pillows making a "protective fort" and reaching for his phone John suggested they should have. He had to admit it came in handy, but pissed him off whenever the damned thing wouldn't stop ringing or woke him up.

He texted what seemed his only friend at the moment.

KK: HEY ARE YOU THERE

KK: FUCKASS ARE YOU THERE

SX: What you want, thii2 better bee good

KK: JOHN IS FORCING ME TO GO SHOPPING

SX: 2o?

KK: SO DON'T WANT TO GO

SX: iit can't bee that bad

KK: VRISKA AND TEREZI ARE GOING TO BE THERE WITH THAT ASS OF A STRIDER

SX: 2uck2 two bee you

KK: FUCK YOU

SX: No thank2

KK: WASN'T AN OFFER YOU SICK FUCK

Just as he was about to go on another one of his rants, there was a knock on the door. "Karkles~ Are you in there?" A certain creepy laugh sent chills down his back. He heard John say something about him not going followed by a kick on his door. 'Gog, she isn't about to-…' He was cut off when another sharp kick came sending the door flying nearly off its hinges. "HERE IS VRISKA!" Terezi was leaning against the door frame with a smirk while Vriska invaded his room. Karkat tried digging further into his fort only to be tackled by the crazy woman and dragged across the floor into the living room. Only the worst crossed his mind when he saw the sadistic grin plastered on her face.

* * *

*Preview of next chapter:

"MOTHER FUCKING WEEE" Sollux was riding a $0.25 bee ride... Karkat was on the floor laughing his ass off as Nepeta thought it was too cute to pass up taking pictures. Gamzee was riding a Circus bus honking nonstop, while Dave pretended not to know the idiots as people stared at them. Somehow their shopping got side tracked for rides at the mall.

* * *

**So how was it? But please tell me if this is good or not, and THERE WILL BE LONGER CHAPTERS, this was a filler mini one that is.**

**There are about 5 chapters with over 5k words in each? Still debating, if not there would be more chaps. The humor and relationships start in the next chapter. **

**Also what pairings do you want in this as well? My editor is thinking Sollux/Edrian... PLEASE R&R more reviews gets more updates! Trying to get at least two to move on to the next chapters.**

**R&R~! Or the faygo gets it!**

**Gamzee: nO nOt ThE FaYgO! )O':**


	2. Chapter 2 Mall Madness

**Here is chapter two! Thanks to all the people who faved or alerted this story! Got one review, so being this here is a chapter! There is going to be more than one pairing but JohnKat is going to be the main don't worry...speaking of what couples do you want to see? The ones mentioned in this chapter or others?..Hm might go with the ones hinted in this one. Also there is going to be GAMZEE X TAVROS that's going to stay surely throughout the story.**

**Karkat: THE FUCK IS THIS FLUFF?**

**Kyoya: ADMIT IT YOU WANT SOME HOT EGBERT ASS!**

**Karkat: FUCK YOU**

**Kyoya:****_ Fuck him _****instead, -coughwe want to see thatcough-.**

**Karkat: -walks out and slams door-**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the plot.**

**CHAPTER 2-Madness in the Mall****:**

* * *

"PULL THE FUCK OVER GAMZEE! GOGDAMNIT YOU'RE GOING TO GET US- FLYING FUCK!" Gamzee flew off a speed bump and skidded across the road. Someone challenged Gamzee at a stop light and of course he took it and raced the human. He won, being the human was scared shitless by Gamzee's troll nature, but he still couldn't drive due to his attention span. He blamed it on the "Mother fucking lights that shine like miracles". Everyone was shaken except for Terezi who laughed in her manic way of fun, but showed no mercy about the law of the road and rambled on about some court nonsense. Poor Tavros having experienced Gamzee's lack of skills gripped onto his seat for life. Dave was so fear stricken; Karkat could have sworn that he was turning shades.

After what seemed to be a long drive of Karkat's yelling and Gamzee's reckless tactics, they arrived at the mall; it was adorned with Halloween lights and Décor. When the van stopped and parked, everyone fell out on solid ground, and started to walk towards the entrance. Dave was grateful for the ground and lay kissing it thanking the gods that he was alive before he followed the rest of the group.

-Line break—

"This smells so good! I wonder what it tastes like..." The group stopped at the food court to have a snack before beginning the shopping spree. "TEREZI IM NOT FOOD!" Karkat shoved his hand in Terezi's face keeping her from licking him again. "This food is purrfect, and the toy that came with this meal is so cute!" Nepeta bought a happy meal with Tavros while the rest ordered from other restraunts like Noodle Shop, Subway, Sushi Express, Taco Bell, and Burger King. Karkat stared at the taco Gamzee ordered for him, it seemed to be a bell pepper mixed with other ingredients topped with hot sauce. "Mother fucking best friend, try it …. It's filled with miracles bro." Karkat eyed the table and found people staring at him to eat it. Dave was seated next to john across from Karkat with a smirk on his face. Vriska was seated further down next to Terezi, and Nepeta and Tavros were seated on either side of him across from the rest in the booth with Gamzee right next to him. Hating to be the center of attention he took a bite of the taco. "This isn't that bad…" He took another bite and looked up when Dave slid a cup of water in front of him with that smirk still on his face. "You will need this…"

Karkat suddenly burst out yelling and gulping down the water and soaking himself when he dumped it on his head to attempt to cool down. Dave fell out of his chair laughing while John tried to calm Karkat. Everyone else couldn't help but join Dave on the floor laughing it up. "YOU FUCKASS YOU KNEW IT."

Dave just got back in his chair when a Faygo slushie was thrown at his face knocking him back down on the floor. "AND STAY DOWN BITCH." Gamzee looked broken staring at his slushie while everyone broke into another fit of laughter. "Damn you- SERIOUSLY NOT COOL!" Dave ran his fingers through his hair to get the clumps of ice out. 'Karkat will pay, and he will regret messing with a Strider.' He thought as he went towards the bathroom to wash up, with John following behind him.

"That wath amaziing. KK thould have got a Happy Meal, he needth one." Everyone turned their heads to find Sollux with two shopping bags around his wrists. Nepeta chimed in before Karkat could throw an insult. "Sollux! What are you doing here?" She happily hugged her friend and looked up for his reply. "Edrian and Fef dragged me here and ii wath iinformed of a party..." Sollux glanced around the messy booth and stared at the taco in front of Karkat. He grinned when he saw the_ "Don't say a fucking word or I'll murder you with it"_ glare from him. Being feeling like a total ass, he went ahead and threw an insult making Karkat slip and fall on the ground where he threw the slushie.

-Line break—

After they left the food court with a pissed off Dave and a pouting Karkat (not that Karkat would admit he was pouting), they decided to break off in groups and meet back in an hour. Sollux was paired with Dave and of course Eridan and Fef whenever they were found again. Karkat was paired with John and Nepeta, and Gamzee was with Tavros leaving Vriska with Terezi.

-With John and Karkat—

"This is fucking stupid…" Karkat leaned against a dressing room door refusing to try anything on. "Aw come on Karkat, it's just a costume…see?" John showed it to him and put it in his hands. "Try it on; here I will try one with you." Before Karkat could argue he was pushed into a dressing room with John closing the door behind them.

Karkat stared at the strange clothing before looking up at John, only regretting it. He was turned but the angled mirror in the room gave him a good view of his bare chest. Karkat fought to keep the blush down that slowly crept on his face._ 'The fuck... can't think of something like that here!'_ Karkat snapped out of his thoughts as John called his name. "Aren't you going to try it on? Want help?" Karkat stumbled back against the wall as John reached for him. John was dressed as a magician and somehow got into the tights when Karkat was dazed. Karkat had to admit it looked good on him, his body showed off a slightly feminine figure he didn't notice before, but still very attractive._ 'What the fuck am I thinking…?'_ He mentally kicked himself for that.

"You like what you see?" Karkat stumbled over his words being he was caught staring…. "W-what the hell Egbert?" "Do you like the costume, what did you think I said?" Karkat forced himself to look away to hide his ever growing blush. "Karkat are you feeling well, you seem to be having a fever." John reached for Karkat's face making Karkat's blush worsen…what John didn't notice was that by his hand on Karkat's face, the troll slowly leaned in to the touch…Karkat was about to say something only to be interrupted by Nepeta's shrill.

-Line break—

-With Sollux and Dave—

"How's this bro?" Dave spun around in the mirror and stopped halfway for Sollux to see. He had tried not to stare but it looked so fitting it was hard not to. Dave was dressed in loose pants but hugged his lower waist tightly. The pants were black with blood splatter, adoring a belt lined with a gold chain and music notes hanging from it. For his shirt he wore a tight ripped white and red striped, smeared with blood stains. "Killer DJ?" Sollux picked up the costume's bag and read the label. "Yup, what are you going to be, a bee?" Sollux "humph" and threw the bag at him.

The aisle next to them there was a sigh that wasn't noticed by the teens. Eridan had his back against the shelf and turned to face Fef in one of her costumes. She wore an elegant pink and blue dress with pearls lined on the lace that hugged her waist. In her hair was a crown made of shells, she looked stunning he had to admit. "So?" Eridan clapped his hands together and showed his approvement. "It is wwonderful, Fef! Are you going to buy a wwig to match?" She held up an aqua wig with pink highlights, glitter was reflected in the light. "Already got it picked out, speaking of; you should pick yours out instead of day dreaming." She walked off to pay for her things before he could answer.

Eridan sighed and scanned the costume racks again._ 'Something that is stunning, to catch Sollux's eye…'_ His gaze landed on a certain vampire outfit. It had a cape which he could have no problem with since he loved to wear them; it also had a purple vest and white shirt. The pants seemed to be snug, just enough to get a certain troll's attention. The belt was a silver chain that hung loosely._ 'Perfect'_ he thought as he hurriedly joined Fef at the register.

-Line break—

Everyone met back at the meeting spot which was the fountain in the middle of the mall. Gamzee showed off his costume, it was a clown outfit and he bought an rainbow afro to match. Tavros bought a lion's outfit. He thought it would give him courage which Gamzee proudly agreed. Vriska and Terezi bought witch outfits only Vriska's where stripped stockings with a long hat and Terezi's was plain stockings with torn edges and a spider web hat. Someone was missing, more like John, Karkat and Nepeta. Vriska volunteered to go after them while the others waited.

-Back with Karkat, John, and Nepeta—

Karkat and John rushed out to find a very excited Nepeta. She picked out a fluffy neko outfit with matching collar and mouse. The fur was a light grey and felt soft to the touch. Karkat was kind of glad they rushed out of the dressing room; he didn't want to be so close to the other boy right at the moment. Karkat took this moment to sneak around and find an outfit. He stared at a particular outfit. It was a Devilish outfit where the shirt was half way to the torso and ripped to reveal the skin like something had clawed it. The pants matched the outfit which was black and red, having the same claw marks on the knees and inner thighs. The crimson blood that dripped on the edges made it perfect. He quickly grabbed it and checked out before John could notice.

Meanwhile Vriska was secretly watching the whole time before she decided to burst in with her hello and lead them back to the group after checking out.

_'Karkat sure would look good enough…wonder why the special get up.'_ thought Vriska, as she led them back. Her thoughts were interrupted when she found Sollux on a bee kiddy machine.

-Line break—

"MOTHER FUCKING WEE" Sollux was riding a $0.25 bee ride while Gamzee rode a Circus bus honking the whole time. Karkat was on the floor laughing his ass off while Nepeta thought it was too cute to pass up pictures. Dave pretended not to know the idiots as people stared at them. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DUMBASSES DOING?" Karkat yelled after he calmed down, only to attract more people to stare. "Aw Karkles you were fine just a moment ago, Dave dared Sollux to ride the bee, not that he was tempted just by looking at it. Gamzee just joined in for the fun of it." Somehow their shopping spree got side tracked to rides.

-Back at John's house—

Everyone went their separate ways leaving John and Karkat alone again- well not totally alone since Nepeta had nothing better to do. She noticed Karkat was acting strange whenever they started watching Con Air. (suggested by the John) He would inch away as they got closer on the couch, and when his hands brushed John's he would gasp yanking his hand away. She noted to put it in her shipping wall after she talked to Karkat.

"Karkat?" Nepeta followed him to his room after the movie ended; they were the only ones that didn't go to sleep. Hearing his name, he looked at the door way signaling her in to sit down. She happily curled up to him and nuzzled his face. "Karkitty what's the matter?" She glanced down at his hands, he was clutching something tight. She reached for his hands only to have him scoot to the side of the bed. He fought down a blush and quickly hid the object. Being the quick kitty she was she grabbed it and held it close to her. It was John's shirt that he wore a lot; the wave symbols were slightly faded from overuse.

She was about to say something when Karkat interrupted her. "It was in m-my room! Not like I was using it for a blanket or anything..." She couldn't help to smile. "You like him?" Karkat would have freaked out if it wasn't Nepeta there with him. He shyly nodded and reached for the shirt. She purred to her new information and hugged Karkat. "I knew it! The shipping was right!" He had to fight down another blush about her knowing it the whole time; he made her promise not to tell anyone before he led her to the spare room.

After he made sure everyone was sleep, he changed into his jammies. The shirt he was holding earlier; he wore with his grey boxer shorts. That night he had an erotic dream he couldn't get out of his mind the next day.

* * *

**End of chapter two! So R&R, going to update more once there are more reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3 Mansion Spook

**WARNING: Slight OOC and Naughty Karkat! (Preview on next chapter at the end with an important note.)**

**Disclaimer: Don't won anything but the plot. The song used in Tav/Gam scene is Stutter.**

**Tavros: M-me and Gamzee are in this one... –blush-**

**Kyoya: Yup, and Eridan freaks out on Sushi…**

**Tavros: Enjoy! }:)**

***EDIT 8/2/12: I have corrected ERIDAN'S and TEREZI's name lol and some other quirks Ive seen in many chaters I could, my editor didn't correct that when she went over it. And WORD SUCKS changing names too! Please ignore any other errors you might catch since most of this is from my PHONE. I cant correct anything until my pc acts right.**

**CHAPTER 3: Mansion **

"GET OFF ME THO ii CAN KiiLL YOU!" Sollux threw a tantrum underneath Eridan. "Only if you wwill be my K-i-m-e-s-i-s~" He sipped his tea while pressing his weight further down on his back. "FUCK NO!" He twisted his feet around to try to kick his tea. "Then no, suck it up you cod sucking-"Sollux managed to kick the tea out of his hands, onto his head. "You thuck it!" Sollux wiggled is way out and ran for the kitchen with Eridan chasing after him.

Nepeta peered out from her room to see a pissed off Eridan cape less, and a honey covered Sollux. Sometime during the scuffle in the kitchen, Eridan dumped honey with some other food products on him. "Guys! You're going to wake up Karkat!" John came in with a mop surveying the mess. "Tell this landwweller, to give me my cape back!" Eridan was rudely cut off with a flying broom to his face. "ii didn't thteal your thtupid cape! So- niice maiid apron John." They all looked at John's get up, with Nepeta squealing with delight. "So cute! Only if Kar- I mean why are you wearing it?"

"Uh well my favorite shirt is missing so went looking for it, only to find this, so I thought it would be good to wear when cleaning." It was a baby blue apron, with his symbol on the front; a white bow was in the back to finish it off. Seems to be one of the many things their fashionable friend has given him. "Wwell I didn't make this mess! He started it!" Edrian pointed a finger at Sollux only to get it bitten. "OWW, you-"

"WOULD YOU DUMBASSES MIND SHUTTING THE FUCK UP?" Karkat stood leaning against the frame of the kitchen looking like he was woken up. Truth is he couldn't sleep after having that dream of his. He was still in his sleep wear but with a blanket on his shoulders. "Hii KK, blame thiith dumb-"Sollux stared at the light blue shirt that was half hidden under the blanket. Karkat noticed this and brought the blanket closer around him.

"Hey Karkat! What are you doing up this early?" John set down the mop and put an arm around his friend. Karkat stared at the apron stuttering his words. "Oh this is what was found instead of my favorite shirt, and so going to use it to clean the house, ahaha..." Karkat nodded and stared at Nepeta. She gave the _"Didn't tell anyone Karkitty"_ Look to reassure him. "Karkat? What's that you're wearing?" Karkat froze and slowly backed into the frame again. "Yeah KK what are you weariing under that?" He glared at Sollux barely noticing John's hands on him. "What the f-"He fell backwards with John on top of him. John set up slowly not noticing he was straddling Karkat's hips._ 'No, not here…'_ the dream slowly crept back into his memory.

_"What the fuck Egbert?"_

"Karkat? Are you okay, your face is red again."

_"You like that don't you."_

Karkat stumbled to get up, knocking the boy over, running out of the kitchen. They later heard the bathroom door shut with a slam.

* * *

"Fuck, just FUCK." He slammed his hands on the edge of the sink and looked at himself in the mirror. He couldn't stand this for much longer. He noticed his eyes turning red; he cursed under his breath and looked away. His mind already thought of the other as his mate sprit. This was bad; he couldn't let the others know- not yet at least. John always went on about "not being homosexual". He couldn't stand a rejection from someone he... hates to admit, _flushed _for. He touched his face noting the tears streaming down.

John slowly got up and helped Edrian clean up the mess. Nepeta and Sollux went after Karkat only to hear distress on the other side of the door. Nepeta glanced at Sollux who demanded answers. _'Nya, sorry Karkitty, Sollux is worried about you just as I am.'_ She led Sollux to an empty room and told him everything.

-Line break—

"WHAT?" Sollux fell back on the chair he was leaning on. "Sollux I told you not to balance on two legs." He brushed himself off and stared at the girl like she was crazy. He suspected Karkat to have feelings towards the human, but not feelings like that. "KK deserveth happiineth even though he can be an as - OW" Nepeta threw a shoe at him. "Aren't you and Eridan supposed to be cleaning the kitchen?" He examined the shoe as if to find it more interesting than the topic about Eridan. "Nya! I need to update the shipping wall!" She crawled under the bed to bring out a book and a box of markers. "Shiippiing agaiin?" Sollux watched her edit her panels. He noticed she shipped him and…"ERIDAN?" She held up the paper and shook her head.

He took the paper and read the words that were under the picture.

"It's a love/hate relationship, hating each other lovingly? Nya, the purrfect couple!" He read the rest to himself and handed the paper back. "Liike that stupiid priick would have feelingth for me; he triied to rape me wiith bucketth!" He started to lean back in the chair again while talking to himself. His phone buzzed almost knocking him out of the chair for the second time. He checked his phone while Nepeta continued to draw countless shipping.

DS: Yo bro, we need you here to set up the mansion, bring the others ok?

SX: Dave not a good- waiit man2iion?

DS: Didn't you know? , well now ya do. Get your asses over here.

SX: Fiine.

DS: Sending the address.

SX: Thank2.

Sollux closed his phone shut after receiving the address. He went to the kitchen to tell the others with Nepeta following behind him.

-Line break—

"WHY THE FUCK ARE WE DOING THE DAMN WORK." Karkat later came out to hear the announcement. They all had to shop for décor while the rest painted and reconstruct parts of the house. Gamzee and Tavros volunteered to help since Karkat made a huge deal of it. He was glad Gamzee was there; his morail could ease his worries. He already knew about his feelings for John, so he always supported him.

They split up after they arrived at the store. Gamzee rode on the back of Tavros's wheelchair down the aisles, while Eridan and Sollux smashed carts into each other when they had to share the same aisle space. Karkat stayed solo and John did the same.

"You dumbasses act like you're a divorced human couple." Karkat was watching them fight over streamers. Eridan wanted purple and black, but Sollux wanted orange and black. Karkat sighed whenever he didn't get an answer or an insult, walking towards Gamzee's and Tavro's part of the store.

-With Gamzee and Tavros—

"Whoa mother fucker…these lights are so bright and shine so…" Gamzee touched the lights and yanked his hand away from being burned. "So not cool now." He turned his head to Tavros giggling. "Uh Gamzee, I think you're not supposed to touch those lights for so long." "Isn't that the truth… hey Tavros look at this!" Gamzee took from ghost sheet and put it on his head. "Spooky moth-"He tripped on the sheet knocking himself onto Tavros. Tavros couldn't move and his chair was too far from his reach. Gamzee peered out of the sheet smiling. "Boo?" Tavros tried not to smile, but it was contagious. When the laughter seized, Gamzee got a little too close to the other's face. Tavros was frozen when Gamzee kissed him. The only thing he could do was kiss back. He had a secret crush on the other troll, but never really gave any real thought about it until recently.

_"So kiss me again, to stop this stu-stu-stuttering~"_

"Gamzee wh-what are you..."

_"It's been s-such a long time since anyone has touched me, touched me~"_

He touched his face and leaned in for another kiss.

_"So kiss me again to end my s-suffering~"_

Karkat went unnoticed as he watched the scene unfold. Nepeta slowly put her hand on Karkat's shoulder. He turned to her smile and they left the two alone.

* * *

"MIRAACLESS!" Gamzee was on the floor with his hands in the air and Tavros was embarrassed that people kept looking at them. The group picked out a bunch of lights that Gamzee thought was the shiniest things. The lights were ordinary lights you would hang on the walls or roof, except a few were of ghosts, a pumpkin, cat and a cauldron. Sollux and Eridan finally agreed on streamers being they would buy them all.

-Later that day-

Karkat had "Leader Control" on one side of the box and the other "DO NOT FUCKING DISTURB, THAT MEANS YOU TOO JOHN." On his head... Apparently everyone pissed him off. Eridan got into a fight with Sollux about the décor again. Gamzee got his horns stuck in the wall after ramming it. Karkat suggested a hammer, but that didn't work out well. Dave remarked he would use them as props if they didn't stop their bickering.

After what seemed to be hours, Karkat came out of the box for lunch. Dave had prepared sushi and some chicken nuggets. Dave couldn't cook so he ordered the fish but managed to not to burn the chicken. "Wwhat is sushi?" Eridan poked at it with his chopsticks. "Try it and see." Dave urged him to eat it, hiding his smirk behind his hand. "It's not that bad…wwhat is it made of?" Everyone stopped eating to stare at Eridan. Dave regretted doing it soon after he told him. "UWWAHHHAAAAHH GET IT AWWAY FROM ME!" His chopsticks flew in the air with his arms flailing around. "Itth your people!" Sollux yelled and earned him a plate full of the food in the face. Eridan made sure Dave got his severing too. Terezi and Vriska high-five at Dave's fail of a prank.

Once things settled down they noticed someone was missing. "Karkles, where is John?" Terezi asked licking his face. Karkat pushed her away, he let her do that to him a lot in the past, but it didn't work out for him later on. "Yeah you should go check up on him, w-what if he's lost?" Tavros chimed in. Gamzee wrapped an arm around his back loosely telling him he was alright. "Fuck, fine, going…"

-Line Break—

John was hanging up spider webs in the corners of the ballroom. The room looked quite spooky. He called Rose over to help him, but she had to leave shortly after wards. The room was painted black and grey. It was a fairly nice ball room, the pillars were decorated with orange and black streamers, and the ceiling was decorated with the purple and black ones. Bats were along the ceiling as well, he also made sure some spiders were lingering.

"Fuckass you here? F- GOGDAMNIT JOHN." Karkat swiped the webs away falling to the ground. "Ha-ha Karkat you look like a cotton candy." He helped his friend up and picked the webs off his hair. He accidently touched his horns earning a gasp from the troll. Karkat backed away and growled. "The hell you doing Egderp?" John was confused, but decided to ask anyways. "Your horns are sensitive aren't they?" Karkat scuffed and traced the designs on the floor, they were swirly. "They are when trolls are grubs, helps them navigate through the caverns… the base stays that way though when they get older. The horns harden with age." John was still curious and reached for his horns again. He didn't expect him to purr, at least what he thought it was.

Karkat's mind told him to get away. But his body told him to stay. He gave in to his body losing control of what he was doing. He pinned him down sitting on his waist. "K-Karkat what are you do-MMMF" Karkat lost complete control, he couldn't resist kissing John. He licked his lips and bit on his bottom lip. His hands unconsciously roamed up his shirt. For a moment Karkat felt John kiss back and move along with Karkat's.

His moment was ruined when he pushed Karkat off of him panting. "Karkat, I'm not homosexual!" John's face was red and his body was acting weird, but he forced himself to fall back on what he said. Karkat was hurt, and surprised by himself at the same time. He sat up and ran out of the ballroom leaving John on the floor staring at the spot he was sitting on.

* * *

**Bwahaha how was that? The Next chapter is LONG since there are two chapters left! It will be Halloween Eve. There is going to be more JohnKat, but this time John makes a move?****_ Mature content_**** will be in the last chapter, heads up there. Yes, full blown JOHNKAT, look forward to it! ALSO THANK FOR THE REVIEWS AND FAVS. : D for a reward, there is more to come and a BONUS CHAPTER. But more reviews get more chapters! Give me at least five more. ;w;? UPDATE IS IN TWO DAYS.**

**Here is a preview of the next chapter:**

*Preview:

"You're shitting me Strider…" Oh he got his pay back; he laughed it up at Karkat's face. The room had one bed, and to make things worse he had to share with "EGDERP AND ME?" He grabbed Dave's collar and pushed him against the wall. Dave pushed up his shades and his smile didn't alter. "Eeyup."


	4. Chapter 4 Paranormal Hotel

_**Ah my gog... this was a long chapter and hard to without bringing the total smex scene into it. Dave is sort of a jerk in this one. Also this is biased on what happened with some friends at a restaurant. Ps: Never go with an ill- tempered Karkat. Screaming kids and Karkat don't mix! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. You shall get rewarded in the next chapter!**_

_****EDIT: I corrected the use of Eridan's and Terezi's name in some areas in this one too.**** I did have this stuff on MY PHONE e-e.. its hard to do! So everything should be fine now! Enjoy!**_

_**WARNING: John/Karkat scene is a bit dirty? Towards the end of the chapter. Also no trolls were hurt in the making, Gamzee just freaked out over a prop. (READ note at bottom when story's chapter ends.)**_

_**Tip:**_** The Song is shut up and kiss me. The **_**lisp **_**is Sollux and the rest is Eridan on the song.**

"Iim driiviing you crazy, iit's my liittle game." Sollux sang into the mic while looking on the karaoke screen. "LOVVE" Eridan shouted in the mic. "HATE" Sollux said getting louder than the other. "Relationship! Kiick, SCREAM, your full of it- so shut up and kii-kiss me."They both sang, ending the song. "Thiith wath…thtupid. You got more pointh than me!" Sollux thought the game cheated or better yet Eridan. They were at one of those restaurants that had games in them. "I wwon, suck it up!" Sollux slammed his hand on the table and stormed off. "YOU CHEATED CAUTHE ii HAVE TWO MUCH THWAG!" Eridan proudly sat back at his table only to get slapped by Fef. "Rude!"

'"Wwhy are wwe here again... oh yeah…"Dave couldn't cook worth shit, so they all voted for a restaurant. Eridan didn't want to eat what Dave made after that sushi incident. Eridan twirled his straw in his water and tried to talk to Fef again.

-Line Break—

Karkat was playing Fruit Ninja with Nepeta. From a distance it looked like a cat fight, mainly when he got mad at how he had unperfected cuts. "FUCKING FRUIT" He hissed as he punched a watermelon that came towards the screen. "WHAT GAME OVER?! FUCK THIS SHIT!" Karkat kicked the machine as he stormed off in the same direction as Sollux.

* * *

John flicked the ketchup trying to get it to empty. "I think it's clogged up, hey Rose do you-"He hit it a little too hard. "Hey you got a something on your face there." Dave swiped his finger across John's face and licked the ketchup off. Rose eyed Dave, he was up to something... she didn't like it so she started a conversation.

"So how are you and Karkat, John?" She kept her gaze sternly on him. "Uh….well something happened… so we aren't talking much-" "You know this is Hallows Eve, you must fix this before tomorrow. Preferably tonight, because of the hotel situation."_ 'Damn, she's right…'_ He silently thought while cleaning up the mess. Everyone thought it would be better if they all stayed together until after the party, the hotel seemed a good idea at the time, except the fact some had to share a room. His phone buzzed and flipped it open to find Gamzee texting him.

GZ: yO mOtHeR fUcKeR :O)

JE: What is it Gamzee?

GZ: nEpEtA tOlD mE tO tElL yOu tOo MeEt HeR aT tHe EnD oF tHe GaMe ArEa.

JE: Uh okay thanks.

GZ: Np.

-Line Break-

"Nepeta? Where are y-"She quickly hushed him and led him to the back of the restaurant. There was an empty storage room and voices behind the door. She led him through and they ducked behind a box to listen.

"KK are you thure?" Karkat had his head buried in his knees; John could tell he wasn't happy. "They are already turning red, and after what happened today he probably thinks it was discus-" "Thomeone's here…." Sollux picked up a discarded bottle and threw it at the box. Nepeta jumped up knocking John over in the process. Karkat and him locked eye contact and stayed silent. Karkat's eyes held silent pain; it was noticeable along with a hint of red. _'That was what he meant… but why would it be-…."_ His thought process was interrupted when Karkat stormed out leaving the three alone.

-Line Break—

The hotel was classy and decorated for the holiday as well. They booked five rooms for the night; John didn't pay attention after he knew about his sharing with Karkat. He quickly raced up the room to see the troll.

Karkat was unpacking his clothes when the door opened, he didn't have to glance to know who it was. When the door shut, he started walking to the bath room only to be stopped by a hand. "Karkat, tell me what's wrong…" He pushed the hand away and walked away before he could grab him again. Too late, because he was pinned to the wall. "Karkat, tell me." Karkat was going to insult him when the lights flickered and a boom sent him to the boy's arms. He hated storms and the dark, but he didn't let anyone know besides Gamzee. John tightened his arms around the shaking Karkat, leading him to the bed. He did something unlike himself and rubbed his head, humming a lullaby he was taught when little.

He wondered what was happening, he felt strange and the fact he didn't want to let go didn't help him either._ 'Wait there isn't supposed to be a storm…'_ He dismissed it as he realized Karkat's breathing evened out._ 'Am I Homosexual…? No, can't be…"_ He set the other boy down and tucked him in, walking out to get fresh air.

* * *

"Ii told you to thtop hiittiing the wall Eridan! You're making the liights fliicker!" Sollux threw pillows at Eridan when he took his bed near the air vents. Why Sollux was paired up with someone like him, he didn't even know. Eridan fell backwards hitting his head onto the wall causing the lights to flick. "Your fuckiing hardheaded, liiterally."

Eridan gave up and changed into his pajamas while Sollux kept talking to himself. He came out of the bathroom to find him going at it still. "And another thiing you're tho th-"he was cut off by Eridan's lips connecting with his. Sollux didn't move until he broke away. Eridan's face turned a shade of his purple blush and walked back to his bed. "Wwhatever shut up Sol." Sollux sat there staring at the floor before he got up mumbling something along "Took you long enough.", and just before he walked out of the room he threw a stuffed bee at him. "Your thtill thtupiid fiish face" Eridan picked up the plushie and stared at it.

"This is the plushie I gave him.. He does lovve me!" Eridan jumped up and hit his head on the wall again. "OWW, stupid wwall!"

-Line Break—

Sollux walked down the hall and passed Dave. 'Where iith he goiing?' he quietly followed him having nothing better to do.

Dave was following John and stood next to him over a balcony , Sollux hid behind a wall that split the balcony from the hallway. "Hey, what are you doing here? Its cold ya know." John glanced at Dave and quietly nodded. "Karkat got… Uh troubled by what he thought was a storm, but turns out it wasn't one. That's why I'm out here." _'Lame excuthe.'_ thought Sollux as he kept watching.

"You and that troll seem close, you…you know?" John turned around rather quickly and held his hands up defensively. "No oh no, I'm not homosexual Dave! You of all people know this, why do you think me and Ka-"He was cut off by Dave's mouth on his. It took John a moment to register what was happening before he broke the kiss. "D-Dave! What are you doing?!" Dave slowly took off his glasses and looked at John. His eyes held a deep bright red and a hidden emotion behind them as well.

Sollux began to back away before things started to turn; he started to walk away when his foot hit a cart of cleaning supplies. The two at the balcony looked in Sollux direction, only to see a fading running figure in the distance.

_'Shit, it better not be that troll messing up my plans again.',_Cursed Dave under his breath. John looked at Dave and back at the empty hallway. Dave thought it was a good idea at the time to force Karkat in the same room as John. Dave knew he liked John, so he thought the torment would drive him crazy, mainly how Karkat reacted when he found out.

-Flash Back—

_"You're shitting me Strider…" Oh he got his pay back; he laughed it up at Karkat's face. The room had one bed, and to make things worse he had to share with "EGDERP AND ME?!" He grabbed Dave's collar and pushed him against the wall. Dave pushed up his shades and his smile didn't alter. "Eeyup."_

_Karkat kept a straight face trying to mask his anger, which didn't help much. He ran off to his room with the key in hand leaving Dave in a fit of laughter._

-End of Flashback—

"I'm going to check on Karkat." '_That damn name again.'_ Dave grabbed John's arm and pushed him against the wall. "It's not like he's your boyfriend, so why go to him. All he does is push you around and call you names." John let those words sink in and relaxed. Those words did make sense to some degree, it was true Karkat did call him names, But he got so used to it he didn't mind much anymore. Dave leaned his head on John's and whispered in his ear. "I will never treat you like that." He said as he leaned in for another kiss. Surprisingly John kissed back after some time. He closed his eyes only to hear Karkat's voice instead of Dave's and Dave's moan being Karkat's. He broke out of his daydream and opened his eyes to find out it was Dave kissing him again, not Karkat. He pushed Dave away and started to run down the hallway.

He looked at his watch as it read 2:45 A.M. It was Hallows Eve still and his time was running out. He needed to find Karkat fast. _'What if that was Karkat that was in the hallway, god I'm screwed! Wait why am I even caring about this?'_ His thoughts ran a marathon trying to figure out why he felt this way. The guilt of that kiss with Dave kept bothering him. He felt nothing behind it, only kissed back because he thought of "Karkat…" He sped up his running trying to find the room they were staying in.

* * *

"Thiit! Gotta run!" Sollux rounded corners trying not to trip over anything this time. He heard footsteps running after him. "Why iith thiith kiinda like thome thiitty horror moviie?" He found his room and barged into the nearest bed. "Wwhat the fuck Sol?" _'Fuck iit had to be thiith bed.'_ He heard the foot steps outside the door and quickly got under the blankets with Eridan. "Thut the hell up and stay quiiet." The footsteps stopped and the door started to open. Sollux quickly buried himself within the sheets pretending to sleep.

John peeked his head in to find a sleeping Sollux curled up to Eridan. For some reason Eridan had a huge grin on his face. Sollux looked like he was having a nightmare but quickly faded away. John shrugged and closed the door heading back to the right room.

"Eridan… Eridan get off. Augh!" Sollux was stuck in a pair of arms with no way out till morning. "Fuck iit, ii'l kill him when morniing cometh." He dozed off to sleep unaware of Eridan saying good night to him.

-Line Break—

John arrived at his room and looked around to find Karkat hugging a pillow. "Guess it was just the Hallow Eve getting to me." He changed into a blue pajama shirt with cloud pants and slipped into bed. He had to get used to the one bed thing, mostly when Karkat took all the room. He rolled over John a few times knocking his glasses off his face. Karkat later stopped rolling and snuggled up to his side with the pillow in his arms still. John took the pillow and placed it under Karkat's side from preventing him from rolling off the bed. Karkat whimpered and clung to his waist resting his head on top of his stomach.

John blinked and decided to give into the warm fuzzy feeling_. 'Maybe… I need to talk to Rose about this. She would know.'_ He closed his eyes and fell asleep soon after. A soft purring sounded the room and then silence.

* * *

It was 8:00A.M when everyone was woken up by a smash and a shrill. "Uh… G-Gamzee are you alright?" He was far from it. "AHH HE GOT MY MOTHERFUCKING EYES, SAVE YOURSELFS!" Gamzee ran into walls as the ghost prop of caught on his horns blocked his sight. He woke up half the hotel, some referred it to crazy kids in costumes making ruckus and to go back to their rooms. Gamzee calmed down when Vriska took it off of him. She was in her grey tank and shorts; she had been awake for some time watching Gamzee in a fit of laughter. "It's a stupid prop!" She tossed it down next to the others. "Oh, so that what it was... can I have my Faygo now?"

* * *

They all sat in the breakfast area divided up by tables. All the girls had one table and the boys the other. "WHY THE FUCK THEY GET A BOOTH?!" People started looking at their table, some covering their children's ears whenever Karkat cursed. Terezi and Vriska shouted for him to shut up and he was being rude whenever he busted out like that. "FUCK YOU BOTH, YOU'RE YELLING TOO." "Oh Karkles I would love to!" He shivered when Tezeri said that and stayed quiet.

-The Girl's booth—

After they ordered, and Terezi's attempt to lick the waiter, they started talking among themselves.

"This is pawsome!" Nepeta sipped her juice as she happily rocked in her seat. She was sitting beside Feferi and Rose, with herself being in the middle. Vriska and Terezi sat on the other side of the booth fighting about which was better, flap jacks or pancakes. Every now and then they would stick their tongues out at a pissed off Karkat from across the room.

"Nepeta, May I ask what you are doing?" Nepeta handed her one of her shipping papers she brought along with her. Rose examined it to be Karkat and John's. She wrote something down beside it and the girl squealed at Roses reply.

"John talked to me this morning before breakfast, your ship is sailing." She sipped her drink while Nepeta continued to draw. She was happy for Karkat and happy that her ship had sailed, but she still felt feelings for the troll. "As long as he is purrfectly happy! I'm happy!"

-Flash back to early this morning—

John picked up his phone and texted Rose.

JE: Hey Rose it's urgent.

JE: Rose!

RL: Sorry, what is it?

JE: I get these fuzzy feelings when Karkat is near me, and we…. Kind of...

RL: kind of what?

JE: Never mind!

RL: I can't help you if you don't tell me the real problem.

JE: We kissed! There I said it! But I'm not homosexual! And Dave kissed me last night and during that kiss I imaged Karkat kissing me!

RL: John, there is nothing wrong with liking someone back, regardless of gender. If you're happy with it, go to him. Also Dave is trying to get with you it seems. He's been acting weird lately with you and Karkat. He was the one who plotted the room you shared.

JE: He wanted to drive Karkat crazy? Sounds like him. Thanks Rose, I guess I am falling for Karkat, hopefully he doesn't think of it as a prank... ahaha...

RL: Good luck.

-End flashback—

Rose kept a close watch on the other table while she ate. She didn't want anything to happen with her friend.

-Back to the boys table—

"MIRACLOUS WAFFLE CAKES" Gamzee dumped some Faygo into his waffles and dug into them face first. Tavros was giggling while Karkat complained about bits of food everywhere. Karkat was seated between Gamzee and Eridan, Tavros was right next to Gamzee in the same row. John and Dave sat a seat apart with Sollux between them.

Karkat was eating some pancakes with strawberries while avoiding John. He woke up in the weirdest way possible for him.

-Early on in the morning—

_Karkat woke up to a warm pillow… that was breathing! He opened his eyes and figured out the pillow was a body, John's body. Somehow his shirt got pushed up to his upper torso. Karkat had been setting his head on the bare stomach. He sat up quickly stirring the boy next to him to be awake. "Hm... Karkat?" Karkat froze and opened his mouth to say something when Gamzee's yell was heard._

-Back to the present—

Karkat got annoyed when the memory kept flooding back, also at the little kid who threw straw rappers at him. He glared at the kid; he was about a few years younger than him. He bared his fangs and growled scaring the kid to scream. Karkat scooted to the far side while flipping people off.

He wasn't paying attention to the conversation, something about trick or treating before the party. Bad enough he had to dress up, but go to some nooksniffers house and beg for food? He didn't think that was fun at all.

* * *

After they got finished with their breakfast they decided to teach Karkat and the few who didn't know trick or treat how to do so. John and Dave pretended to be people giving out candy at their hotel rooms. Karkat along with Gamzee and Terezi were being taught the right way.

"This fucking stupid…" Karkat had his arms over his chest watching Gamzee go first. Terezi failed whenever Dave opened the door, she got the trick or treat right, but Dave wasn't the treat. She licked him anyway. Gamzee knocked on John's door and passed. He honked his horn with satisfaction. Karkat was up; he knocked on the same door with Dave. "Say trick or treat." Karkat's eye twitched as he said it. "Trick or treat fuckass." "Wrong." Dave closed the door and reopened it when Karkat knocked again. "I said… TRICK OR TREAT YOU NOOKSNIFFING FUCK" He slammed his bag at Dave's face knocking him down against the door.

"Uh that's enough today!" John dragged a growling Karkat away from Dave. Gamzee then volunteered to teach makeup. Everyone shrugged seeing no harm in that. Oh were they wrong…

-Line break—

Karkat got a bunch of colorful things suggested by Terezi. Ketchup, mustard, hot sauce, powder, flour, and V8. Karkat thought V8 was a weird name for makeup. Terezi dumped it on his head and rubbed it in, with ketchup on his cheeks. Dave fell down to the floor with a fit of laughter along with Vriska. "Karkles you are good enough to eat! All these wonderful shades!" She licked his face sending him into a spasm attack until she stopped.

"Uh Terezi…" John watched as she kept pouring food. Karkat twisted in the chair and looked at himself in the mirror. "WHAT THE FUCK TEREZI YOU CRAZY BITCH." Vriska led Terezi out of the room before things got worse. Dave threw a bucket of water on him at attempt to wash and left the bucket on his head. Karkat's face got redder and redder as it stayed on his head. John remembered Karkat was sensitive about buckets. John lifted the bucket off to make eye contact with a blushing Karkat. The troll looked at John and turned redder. "Enough of your stupid pranks…" John looked hurt when Karkat walked out of the room. He looked at Rose and she gave him a reassuring pat on the back.

* * *

After a good scrubbing Karkat seemed fine, but made sure to avoid Tezeri for the rest of the day. Rose still watched Dave, John noticed that during the day.

They all decided to end the day with a thriller movie. Nepeta informed him of Karkats fears of monsters; he then answered how Tezeri or Vriska didn't scare him which was still a mystery.

-Later at night—

"POPCORN READY- Hey Terezi! That's for all of us!" Terezi grabbed the bowl and started munching ignoring Eridan. Nepeta snuggled in between some pillows on the floor with Rose and Feferi while the rest shared the sofa. Gamzee sat on the far side with Tavros in his lap drinking a Faygo, Edrian sat next to them followed by Sollux. Karkat complained about not being enough room so went to the loveseat where John was. Terezi, Vriska, and Dave brought bean bag chairs from their hotel rooms. They we in the lobby's movie room with other people. They were grateful they even got floor space it was so packed.

When the commercials came on Eridan and Sollux started throwing popcorn because the other wouldn't move. "Eridan shut the shell up!" Feferi spoke up while throwing a pillow at his face. "Burrrrn!" Sollux shoved some popcorn in his mouth while he watched the fight. "Thith iis better than a moviie... Eridan getth hiith asth therved-"Eridan shoved the pillow in his mouth. "Taste the rainboww bitch." Karkat spoke up after watching them for a while. "Pretty sure you say that with the humans' earth rainbow food, AFTER you hit them with it. SO SHUT UP AND STOP FLIRTING LOVEBIRDS!" Vriska laughed with her mouth full and started to cough after hearing that. Some people in the front shushed them and ended up with a Karkat flipping them off.

When the movie started everyone got quiet, Tavros hid his face in Gamzee's shirt whenever gory parts were shown. Vriska and Terezi had their 3D glasses on and reaching for the flying objects. Karkat tensed up at parts and relaxed every now and then. John had his hand in the popcorn bowl staring at the screen with his mouth slightly agape.

It was towards the end of the movie when the guy with the mask came after the girl with a knife. They were in a deserted underground sewer and her friend was on the ground assumed dead. Just as he was about the strike, her friend took the stab and fell to the ground. The blood was scattered along the screen causing Vriska to laugh. Tavros was tearing up, and Nepeta's scream blended in with the rest of the rooms'.

Karkat had his hand next to John's and grabbed it tight without realizing it. John looked down and noticed Karkat was scared. He couldn't blame him after all he went through in the past. He smiled and squeezed back.

The movie ended with the guy turning out not dead and the girl thinking he was. Gamzee stood up and shouted at the movie ending at an unfinished part. "Aw come on motherfucker! He got up with a knife in him and then scary music, that's it?" Gamzee sat back down as he saw that he knocked Tavros out of his lap when he stood. "Oh sorry there Tav."

* * *

After they went to their rooms John decided to talk to Karkat. He was going to follow Rose's advice and figure out what he really was.

"Hey Karkat?" Karkat was in the middle of pulling his shirt on. His pajamas were black shirt and red bottoms with his symbol on the side of his hip. "What do you want Egbert." John proceeded to sit on the bed with the troll. "Uh... I think I have what you call_ flush feelings_… for you." Karkat's face widened then turned into a scowl. "Is this some sick joke of yours Edgbert? I told you I had enough of-"John cut Karkat off as he kissed him pushing him down into the mattress. Karkat found himself kissing back, deepening it.

Karkat slid his hands down John's back as he ran his tongue around John's. John fought back trying to win dominance, but ended up losing to Karkat. Karkat began exploring the other boy's mouth earning a moan. Karkat smirked in the kiss and bit his lip teasing him further. John's arms gave out as he fell on top of Karkat. John accidently rocked their hips together, making Karkat moan.

"Karkat s-stop I'm not sure about this anymore." Karkat ignored the protest and slid his hand under John's shirt. "K-Karkat!" He pushed him away and sat far to the edge. Karkat was flustered and his eyes were pure red. "Your eyes are red…" This jerked Karkat out of his daze and sent him rushing to a mirror.

"FUCK! It's closer than I thought…" He turned back and looked at John who had a questioning look. "The mating cycle…"

* * *

**You shall get yet another preview of a chapter. BUT this is very small glimpse, too much will give away spoilers! Sorry!**

********So who do you want to be on top?**** Karkat or John? And who would have a grub if they were able to- DAMN gave a bit away on the bonus. Hm.. had someone in mind. But if you have something else let me know! UPDATE IN TWO DAYS!**

**Preview of next chapter:**

John tugged on his hand and led him away from the group.

"Egbert where the fuck are you taking me." John looked back and smiled softly. "To be alone with you." Karkat eyed him and squeezed his hand whenever the thunder sounded off in the distance.


	5. EARLY HALF UPDATE

LOL sorry about the typos. I just got my computer back today! :D no more phone typing. I went over some name corrections like _Terezi_ and _Eridan _for those who didnt see the edits already. **ITS FIXED. **

**I met a John cosplayer who admit he was homosexual xD Hes awesome and** will be** **helping me with the story**. He is currently chatting (Spamming) me already with half the story X.x We are currently at a con still, but in our hotel rooms.. He asked to do the J_ohnkat_ scene which so far is a little too graphic xD But its up to you if you want that stuff.. Then again o.o I dont want to get in trouble for that xD Btw did I tell you this story was written months ago? Recently went back to my computer and saw the files were still there. Its dated back in May! Dx

John: _YES I wrote that part__,_ and my Karkat cosplayer thinks I shouldn't help write it. Screw him. (no pun xD)

Kyoya: LIAR. -throws betty crocker (?) spoon- My English sucks. Whos that..

John: Its okay for a exchange student xD Kyoya cant say Crocker with out saying "Khrockera!" and WHAAAAT?!

Kyoya: ANYWAY Here is some of the story.

Here is a preview for all the trouble:

"To bee or not to BEE, that is the question." Dave was right, it was a bee costume the whole time. "Thhut the hell up!" Sollux tried to punch Dave but fell to the ground. The costume was heavy on him. "Hey, wasn't it that your... "Lusus" put you in a banana suit when you were a grub?" Dave took out a picture that Eridan gave him. (How the hell he got that, Dave_ didn't_ want to know..) "WHERE DIID YOU GET THAT. ii thought ii burned- Eridan..." Dave waved the picture in his face. "Say Mississippi, WITHOUT your lisp and you can get this back." Sollux glared but nodded. "Miitthh... MiiTHTHH... MiiTHHHHHHppii... FUCK YOU." "No thanks bro, keep trying!" He walked off with his hands in his pockets whistling.

* * *

John: I am still mad at the one at the con back yonder...He took my gushers, man.

Kyoya: Green gushers 3 Anyway since I have John boy over here, this will take at least a day more to complete. I say around.. The end of the weekend in our time zone. Which is 3 DAYS. By then the vote should be decided on whos on top.

Current vote including readers I talked to at the con: John: 10 Karkat: 8

IF YOUR NEAR ANIME WORLD CHICAGO 2012, GO THERE.

Thank you for your support._ Ja ne~! _


	6. Final Haunting You

**READ FIRST: **** Yo! Its John (the cosplayer Kyoya mentioned) I wrote this chapter with my Karkat... BUT Karkat deleted some of it! So sorry if anything seems rushed or out of place a bit. THANK KARKAT. Anywho this was kind of embarrassing to write since we cosplay as this. AND THE WINNER IS JOHN ON KARKAT (ADD moment). **

**Also to a anon and a few people, THANK YOU FOR YOUR NICE COMMENTS, they gave us hope to finish this somehow. Also for a certain someone who wanted a hug. /Gives you hugs while dogging Karkat's flying items/ I'm a fan of your fanlyness! :B**

****Be sure to read the note at the end of the story.**

**Karkat: FUCK YOU**

**We will get to that Kar…**

**Karkat: …**

_**WARNING: WE HAD TO CUT SOME OF THE GRAPHIC SCENE OUT, Due to stupid deletion of M rated stories in the past. So to keep it T, there is a re-edited version in the story.**_

**Anywho Enjoy! **

* * *

"I'm bringing sexy back! My buckets are here and selling fast, showw me wwhat you got." Eridan had on his vampire prince outfit while shaking his way to Fef. "Go glub yourself! Ugh!" She pushed him away again. "You're singing Sexy Back? Why, you're the reason it LEFT!" Karkat stood by the door frame looking both amused and pissed. "Wwhat the fuck Kar?!" Karkat shrugged and invited himself to sit on the nearest bean bag.

The room was decked out in purple and various shades of blue. Eridan said it was "Swwag"; Karkat had no insult since it _did_ look okay. Mirrors lined the wall and a walk in closet that hung scarfs to revealing clothing. He shivered at that last part.

Karkat's gaze landed on a picture of what he thought was Eridan's sister. "The fuck is this fish freak." He stared at the picture before biting back his laughter. "That is Eridan; he wore a dress wh-" Fef was cut off by her annoying friend's yelling. "GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF MY THINGS." Eridan quickly swiped the picture with a low growl and proceeded back to his closet.

_'That is forever burned in my memory….'_ Karkat banged his head on the wall for hours.

~~Later On~~

"Karkitty! Why aren't you dressed?" Nepeta pounced Karkat from behind nuzzling his neck. "Ergh- Oh hey, don't want to..." She sat up bringing him with her to a stand. "You need help with your costume? I can help nya!" She grabbed his hand and led him to an empty room before he could reject.

She rummaged through Fef's makeup to find some to put on Karkat while he changed. Nepeta picked out "Shark's Bite" and decided to use that has some blood. "Karkitty? You okay?" She lightly tapped on the screen door to the closet. They were in Fef's room; unlike Eridan she had shells on the pink and yellow walls, with sea like furniture with pale paper screen doors replacing regular ones.

"It's too small! So can't go, oops! Oh well." Karkat replied back nervously while looking at himself in the mirror. He recently bought a tail to match since it lacked a little devil. He stared at the clawed fabric along his inner legs and knees._ 'As if the tightness wasn't enough to embarrass the shit out of me…'_ He slipped on the half shirt with the matching jacket when Nepeta fell against the door, causing it to open. She couldn't help but blush, the dark grey and red outfit matched him perfectly. She noted the jacket was the only red besides the slashes on pants. "I take the stare as a compliment?" He reached out his hand and she took it apologizing.

Karkat stared at the growing darkness outside the window. He was nervous, and didn't know why. Nepeta noticed it and hugged him. "Don't worry, your purrfect the way you are Karkitty." She didn't expect what he would do next, as he turned around hugging her back. She practically melted in the hug. _'Karkitty…'_ He hugged her a bit tighter and let go. "Don't tell anyone about this... and uh, thanks..." He walked out to meet the other two waiting by the door, leaving a smiling neko staring after him.

* * *

Rose was tapping her foot waiting impatiently; she was waiting on the boys she had to babysit. She was wearing a "Corpse Bride" dress with her black lipstick. She made minor changes by dying the dress black and ripping the bottom. She had painted her skin closely to the trolls' but with a blue tint along with bones that looked realistic.

* * *

"You guys are pushing your luck; Rose is going to be mad!" Kanaya tapped her foot glaring at every last one of the trouble trio. John floated around the room looking for his hat, while Dave tormented Sollux. "To bee or not to BEE, that is the question!" Dave knew it was a bee costume the whole time. "Thut the hell up!" Dave dodged a punch that sent Sollux falling to the ground. The costume was heavy. Dave wanted to make him suffer a bit more, so waved a picture in front of his face. "Didn't your "lusus" dress you up in a banana suit when you were a grub?" Sollux shot up and reached for the picture. "Where diid you get that?! Ii thought ii burned- Eridan…."

Dave dodged another punch and put it back in his pocket. "Say Mississippi, WITHOUT your lisp and you can get it back." More like_ never_ in Dave's mind, it was good blackmail. Eridan had a bunch of those pictures; Dave didn't want to know _how or where_ he got them. "MiTTHHH…THHHIPI... MITHH.. FUCK YOU!"

"Not thanks bro! Keep trying." Dave shoved his hands in his pockets and walked out of the room.

~~5 Minutes Later~~

Kanaya had enough of their games and dragged them down the stairs. John easily dodged her by staying in the air. Rose smiled as they finally came down after an hour. "About time, we have 30 minutes before the party starts, and Dave you're the DJ! Even though this will make your ego swell more, you are the life of that party music wise." Kanaya dusted off her robe as she glanced at her girlfriend. "All set darling?" Rose nodded as she looked over Kanaya's costume. She wore a black robe that had one side slit up to her thigh. A V-neck showed her skin more, with crisscross laces keeping it together. Rose also notice of the fairly large reaper blade in her hands.

She smiled as she walked out to the van with her friends.

* * *

The car ride was horrible; Kanaya was driving and had a temper worse than Karkat when doing so. "**MOVE IT**" She swerved the van over a ditch, causing Dave to smash his face against a window and John to fall into Sollux knocking their glasses off again. Kanaya did though; manage to drive where they had to pick up their friends.

Gamzee decided to ride with Fef and Eridan along with Tavros. Smart move too, because Karkat made the matter worse.

Karkat was seated between John and Dave, with Sollux beside Dave on the far end. Lucky Rose got a seat to herself in the front, next to the crazy driver. "FUCK YOUR WORSE THAN GAMZEE" Karkat held onto the seats as they by-passed another curve. "H-how about the radio, it can calm nerves." John suggested. Rose turned on the radio making the ride a bit smoother.

We are young by Fun played on the radio, Karkat decided to change the lyrics around. "At midnight…We are crazy, so let's set DAVE ON **FIRE**! He will glow brighter, than the stars!" Dave flipped him off making him grin. Sollux joined in singing the chorus, Dave then put his headphones on blast ignoring them the rest of the ride. Rose and John started laughing; even Kanaya joined them at the scowl on Dave's face.

When they pulled up to the mansion, there were more people than they remembered. "Uh Dave, I thought it was just us." Apparently Dave bragged about how cool it was going to be, and invited random people he knew. John watched as Dave jumped out of the van and ran to his DJ booth disappearing into the club lights. Everyone else followed, splitting up to their separate ways.

* * *

Music blasted throughout the house, the song "Animals" played on the speakers with a club remix John could tell was made by Dave. The ball room was what anyone first walked into, spiral stair cases were on each side, which led to booths above the dance floor where Dave was. A grand stair case was on the far right side with a few doors here and there. John decided to wonder around for anyone he knew. He then saw Vriska with Terezi and headed over to them.

"Where is everyone?" Terezi turned around with her broom nearly knocking John over as she swung it around. "John is that you? You smell different." Vriska took the broom away and answered John instead. "Everyone is in the next room over getting ready to play a game. Something called truth or scare." John nodded and looked for the room. He singled Dave up in the booth; he waved ushering to go on without him.

~~In the game room~~

Gamzee was bobbing for apples; it didn't turn out so good because they got stuck on his horns. He didn't mind though, he liked them since they matched his rainbow clown suit. Tavros was sitting on the floor with Nepeta carving pumpkins. Some people thought he was cute with his lion costume, but they did question the horns. Tavros shrugged and got taken away by a protective Gamzee. Karkat was stuffing his mouth with candy while Sollux was prying a vampire prince off him, he preferred "Prince of Buckets" whenever anyone asked what Eridan was. Rose and Kanaya were nowhere to be seen._ 'Probably back with Terezi and Vriska.'_ John took a seat by Karkat, scaring him whenever he spoke up.

"Hey Karkat!" Said troll jumped and spilt his candy all around him. "Fuck Egbert, that was the last of that shit!" "If its shit, why are you eating it?" John answered with his toothy smile. Karkat growled and shoved his pumpkin sack in his face. John laughed throwing it back. "Hey Karkat can I have one?" It was a box of pocky Karkat was munching on. "Fuck you, no." John shrugged "Then let's share it?" Karkat saw no harm in sharing a piece and starting to break it off, but was stopped by a hand.

"Let's play a game instead. You take one end and I take the other, whoever eats the most wins!" Karkat narrowed his eyes and started biting. John was near the middle when Karkat froze. He glared and took another bite barely brushing his lips with John's. "I won fuckass-" He was cut off by John's lips on his. The kiss didn't last long due to someone noticing them. "Oh my cod! Aren't you two affectionate!" Fef stood in her sea princess outfit with her hand to her cheek. Karkat pushed John to the floor and stormed off, with Fef giggling slightly. "So I take it you're coming to play truth or scare?"

* * *

Everyone in the game room sat in a circle, and it did turn out, was truth or dare as John expected, being a Halloween version. He looked around the room nervously. Gamzee sat between Tavros and Karkat; John across from Karkat followed by Nepeta, Eridan, Sollux, and Fef in that order.

"Alright this is truth or scare. You get to ask someone a question, and they either pick truth or scare. No back outs!" Fef got out a skeleton hand and placed it in the middle. "Whoever spins it asks the question, and whoever it lands on has to answer. Any questions?" Eridan raised his hand only to get shot down. "NO ERIDAN, this isn't that kissing game." Some started giggling whenever they heard a silent "aww".

Fef spun first, and it landed on Sollux. "Sollux, truth or sc-" "Truth" She pondered for a second looking around the room. "What are your feelings about Eridan?" Some "oohs" and "ahhs" were heard as Sollux tensed up. "Eridan iis an iinsensiitiive priick, but… ii gueth he iith alriight..." "Oh Sol! I Lovve you too!" Eridan flew midair onto Sollux in glee. "Augh! Get the hell off me!"

Sollux kicked Eridan off and spun the arm for it to land on John. "John truth or thcare" "Uhm…truth?" Sollux thought for a bit before voicing it out. "Are you homothexual?" John glanced at Karkat then at everyone staring at him. "Uh… You guys know this already. I'm not." Karkat felt like his heart was shattering inside him. His grip tightened on his costume as he quickly sat up to leave. "Karkitty what's wrong?" Nepeta's voice held worry. He tried not to stumble over his words as he answered. "Leaving, need to d-do something." He cursed at himself for stuttering and ran out of the room. Just then the lights started flickering with thunder in the distance.

* * *

Everyone decided to break up in groups and look for Karkat after he was gone for almost an hour. Gamzee put his hand on John's shoulder. "Yo mother fucker, I know the truth."_ 'Shit…'_ John's thoughts raced as he tried to figure out how Gamzee knew about him and Karkat. "He likes you, and I can tell you feel the same. Stop hiding it, it will only bring pain. You're going to fix this." John never seen Gamzee so serious, it was almost scary. "Don't hurt him anymore than you already have, he IS my morail." John nodded and started to walk up the grand stairs.

He looked out the windows has he walked the halls. A storm was moving in, the thunder shook the house slightly when it sounded across the sky. _'I'm sorry Karkat..'_

~~With Karkat~~

Karkat found the nearest bathroom not far from the stairs. He couldn't hold it any longer, he let tears fall not caring that it soaked his clothes. He looked in the mirror at his face. "How could anyone like him, love something like me!" He slammed his hand on the sink, causing himself to scream out. It hurt, and would leave a bruise later on. He slid down the wall holding his hand staring at the ceiling.

The lights started to flicker again and didn't go unnoticed by the troll. _'Gogdamnit…'_ He put his hands over his ears as the thunder struck the sky. The lights stopped flickering as he released his hands from his head. He sighed wiping unshed tears from his eyes.

* * *

John jumped at the sound of a scream, it sounded like pain. He decided it was Karkat and rushed down the line of doors along the wall. The lights started flickering as he opened each door after door.

_"He's not there."_

John turned around to find no one. He shook his head and continued to look further down the hall.

_"You have a hard time listening, or just not that bright." _

He slammed a door and turned around again. "Not funny who's-" It was a girl, but a little older. She pointed to a door further down the hall. "What, how-" She then pointed to the lights and sure enough they went out.

The lights came back on shortly and she was gone. He decided to take the door the girl pointed to, no matter how silly he thought it was.

He opened the door hearing whimpering. He stepped inside closing the door behind him, opening the shower curtains. Karkat was hugging his knees, face stained with red staring up at John. "Karkat! Oh my god, are you bleeding?" He offered his hand for it to be slapped away. "Stay the fuck away from me, and troll body fluids tend to be similar to their blood dumbass…" John reached again and held his face. "Karkat I'm sorry... I didn't-" "BULLSHIT" Karkat slammed John against the opposite wall, pinning his arms.

"YOU CAN SAY AS IT AS MUCH AS YOU WANT, BUT WHENEVER YOU GET THE CHANCE TO PROVE ANYTHING YOU FUCK IT UP. THEN APOLOGIZE FOR FUCKING UP AND SURE ENOUGH DO IT AGAIN AND AGAIN. IM SICK OF IT JOHN!" He widened his eyes as he heard his name escape the other's lips. "You... never called me by my name before…" Karkat was taken aback, but quickly recovered. "You don't give a shit, even if the lights would go out now you would leave me here. SO GO HOLE PUNCH MY BEATING CHAMBERS AND STEP ON IT LIKE YOU INTEND TO DO FUCKASS." It was John's turn to yell, he had it with Karkat.

"DOES THE GREAT KARKAT THINK HE KNOWS EVERYTHING? NO! God forbid that he knows there is someone who cares for him! Obviously you think you never did anything wrong, that it's my entire fault! You

don't know anything Karkat!" John's eyes started to tear up, it didn't go unnoticed though. "Fuck you Karkat…" Just then the lights went out.

* * *

Screams filled the ballroom as the lights went out; Dave hopped down from the balcony where his booth was. "Alright everyone, stay calm and stay together." Vriska and Terezi handed out flash lights, while Nepeta gathered the rest of her friends. "Where is John and Karkitty?" Everyone shrugged. "He is probably looking for Karkat or wants to be alone with him." They turned to see Rose with Kanaya. "Wwhere have you twwo been?" Eridan got jabbed in the side by Fef and took it as a sign to shut up. "That doesn't concern you." Kanaya spoke up.

"HEY MOTHER FUCKERS!" Gamzee held a flashlight up to his face, his clown makeup made him scarier in the dark. Some people in the room screamed while others laughed. "Ghost stories anyone?" Everyone gathered around Gamzee ready to hear a story. "Alright, there once was a girl who lived in this very mansion. She was a maiden and seeked her matespr- I mean her undying love for someone.

Sometime later she found that person, and shortly after he was in danger. She vowed to protect and that's what she did. She was found in her room stabbed to death; wounds to her stomach. Turns out she protected her mate from a mad man who was jealous of him being the heir of his families' riches. The dude was caught, and left a mourning man longing after his wife. He later took his own life, not being able to handle the despair. He promised his heart and soul to the girl. And that's what he did; he laid his once beating heart in a box in her stone grave. He also hoped she would have his soul for all eternity when they met again."

Everyone tensed up a bit wanting more. "To this day, she roams around searching for her mate. She never passed on, while he did." Gamzee ended the story and looked around the room. "You mother fuckers scared?" The thunder sounded throughout the sky with a flash of lightning. He got his answer by the screams.

* * *

Karkat held onto John as he guided him through the halls. Thunder clapped in the midnight sky making his grip tighten. "Where the fuck are you taking me Egbert?" John turned around facing Karkat. "To be alone with you... This time I'm not joking, and not fucking around." Karkat blushed as he was led into a empty room.

The room had a double bed and was fairly large. The bed was angled towards a window that was covered with silky drapes. The room looked like it wasn't used in some time, but was well kept. There was a bookshelf along with some boxes scattered against the floor.

John sat on the bed followed by Karkat. "This is soft." John rolled on the bed over Karkat. "Egbert I'm not some pillow of yours." Karkat struggled to get out from under him. "You should be." He sat up and pulled Karkat into his lap. "You said no more jokes Eg- " He was interrupted by soft lips on his. "Karkat... I think I'm ready to fill a bucket with you, if that's what it's called." Soft red dusted Karkat's face as he was pushed against the bed. "And I'm being the leader." Karkat was going to object but was silenced by another kiss.

John was pushed down as Karkat climbed onto him deepening the kiss. He broke the kiss and licked up John's neck, making little sounds escape pink lips. "Nn... Ah. Karkat..." Karkat let his hands roam over John's torso slowly lifting his shirt over his head. He tossed the shirt to the ground and took his own top and jacket off. Soon they both were stripped down to their boxers.

Karkat bit at his collar bone and descended down his chest. He reached for John's boxers only to have a pillow slammed in his face. "Whoa what are you doing?" Karkat fell backwards trying to get the pillow off. "MHT THF FMK EFRT." He threw the pillow down and growled. "I told you I'm in charge and you have to take off ALL your clothes too." He gasped as John pushed him back down sitting between his legs. "Fuck it, let's go back downstairs." Karkat started pushing him away with his hand. John used one of his free hands and yanked Karkat's boxers down while he was distracted.

Karkat cursed and covered himself as John cupped his hands over Karkat's, reveling his bulge. "It really is similar. Wow..." John was shown diagrams about troll's reproductive systems. He learned they shared the same organs to reproduce, but the males were not much different from himself. He couldn't help poking it. Karkat had enough and grabbed John's boxers pulling them off. "Not another fucking word Egderp.." John laughed and pulled Karkat in his lap again. "Eager much?" He pressed himself further against the troll earning a low moan. "Fuck..John, my bulge is aching, stop fucking with me." He started grinding his hips into Karkat's making the troll under him moan louder. His nails raked down John's back only to make him grind harder. He slowed down and kissed Karkat passionately while stroking his bulge along with his movements. "Hold on a sec." Karkat laid there watching as John pull out a bottle from his pant pocket. "It's going to hurt less if we use this."

* * *

Moans filled the air along with low purring. John rocked in and out of Karkat hitting his sweet spot each time. Karkat wrapped his arms around John as he rubbed the base of his horns. "Oh gog… J-John.." They were both close, John thrusted one last time before releasing inside Karkat. "Mh..AH FUCK, b-bucket." He broke out of his daze and quickly pulled out of Karkat hearing a hiss. He looked under the bed ironically finding a bucket, gaving it to Karkat. Good timing because Karkat's release filled it completely.

John tried not to get aroused again as he watched Karkat pump himself into the bucket.

After Karkat finished, John set the bucket back under the bed. He would take care of it later, for now he wanted to be with his matesprit. Karkat turned to face John and pulled him closer under the covers. "You're a pain in the ass…" Karkat mumbled as he nuzzled into his lover's neck. John smiled and rubbed his back gently. "I love you too, Karkat."

* * *

The lights turned back on after an hour. Everyone cheered and Dave went back to his booth as DJ-God. "About time, I couldn't see!" Terezi yawned as she sat up. "Wwhat do you mean you couldn't see in the dark, your bl-" Eridan's face collided with her fist. "I'm sorry I couldn't hear you over your face cracking under my hand."

Everyone went back to what they were doing, except Rose, Kanaya, Nepeta, and Gamzee. "I suggest we go find them now. The party is going to end soon." Kanaya spoke up in her mannerly tone. The four of them walked up the stair case; Rose was the first to notice a slightly open door. She thought the wind might have blown it open, but seen no windows that were left for any air flow to get in.

Rose peeked her head in to find a sleeping Karkat snuggled up to John. She smiled to herself as she quietly shut the door. _'I knew you would find yourself, John. You have also found someone that cares greatly for you, congrats.'_ She turned around to find the others were behind her. "Aw that was mother fucking sweet. I knew he had it in him." The others nodded in agreement and walked back down stairs. Nepeta stayed behind with a sad smile on her face._ 'I'm happy you found happiness Karkitty, but can't help to feel sad at the same time.'_ She glanced around feeling a cold chill. She shrugged it off as she hurried to find her friends downstairs.

_Meanwhile, a certain girl was giggling watching the last of the boys' friends run down the stairs back to the party. Her ghostly skin blended in the moonlight as she looked back at the room. The wind blew from the window she was standing by, causing her Victorian dress to flow like water. She pushed her silver hair from her face, her hand slowly resting over her stomach. It still pained her, even if it was years ago. A hand then touched her shoulder and realized it was her long lost husband. "Time to go home; I've been waiting a thousand years for you." Her face brightened as she hugged him tight. Together they faded in the crisp fall night._

~~The End~~

* * *

THAT WAS FREAKIN HARD TO WRITE. /falls on bed/ Oh someone said there was a ghost some time back? YOU WERE RIGHT. But the ghost was in this chapter only, so you saw it coming before anyone else. Congrats!

Karkat: No shit Egderp.

You _deleted half_ of it…

Karkat: No way am I embarrassing myself more than I have to.

Anyways, THANKS FOR READING THIS, even though I think it kind of didn't go well... But then again, it did. Kyoya said something about a bonus? Ah what? I wasn't informed, but luckily it's already done. But it's something along the lines of if anyone wants it they can get a link. Or if she feels like it.

Karkat: It's a sappy story isn't it? Knowing her is going to be perverted. Well hope you fuckasses enjoyed it. I'm leaving.

Karkat! Ugh, thanks again guys,_** Be sure to leave reviews thanking her for this story.**_


End file.
